


A Wizard, an Engineer, and an Assassin all add up to one Hero

by Jujub



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, One For All Quirk (My Hero Academia), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujub/pseuds/Jujub
Summary: Izuku had everything riding on the entrance exam for UA. If only All Might had warned him that his body might suddenly be shared with a group of old dead heroes.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 252





	A Wizard, an Engineer, and an Assassin all add up to one Hero

Izuku stared at the strand of hair in his hand with the reverence — and mild disgust — it deserved. This was it, he was finally on his way to becoming a hero. 

With one last glance at All Might’s expectant gaze, he shoved it in his mouth and swallowed. Eyes screwed shut in a futile attempt to distance himself from the act. He shuddered at the foreign feeling as it went down.

He waited a few seconds and a few more after that for the power to come surging but nothing seemed to be happening. He sighed, figures he couldn’t even do this part right. 

“Hah, I told you he wouldn’t puke,” said a voice that very much wasn’t All Might. Izuku snapped his eyes open and gasped at the sight before him.   
  
Surrounding the number one hero were three shimmering bodies that were floating just a few inches above the ground. He could make out their appearances through the transparent glow of them — the tallest man among the three had bronze skin with a white hoodie on and giving the other two a smug grin that spreads widely on his scarred lip, he could hear the petulant huff of breath from the bespectacled one in the middle and make out the rolling the greenest eyes Izuku’s ever seen, the last one was frowning spectacularly with his arms crossed over a blue glow on his chest that differed from the glimmer of the others.

The green-eyed guy waves a dismissive hand at the gloating, “No one likes a graceless winner, mate. I’ll still congratulate you because I’ve at least got a sense of propriety,” the frowny-man claps along with him. 

Izuku was beside himself with awe, this is the quirk — but, how would that work maybe they guide him on how to use his power. He squints at the three, why didn’t All Might mention them to him. He guesses it would sound crazy to talk of invisible heroes or are they ghosts. Ghosts that pass on what they’ve learned. All Might did mention a legacy.

”You alright there, my boy?” The hero’s voice booms out, cutting through the boys mumbling with ease and a growing familiarity. 

“Yes! I’m just excited about the quirk working,” Izuku starts with a bright smile, “Why didn’t you mention the ghosts? Did they have One For All too? Am I going to start seeing you one day? Were they always around you? Do they help you in fights? What’s their range from you?” listing question after question at an increasing speed. He pauses at the look of confusion on his mentor's face and at the way the three others snap their faces towards him. 

“Ghosts?” All Might begins with eyebrows pinched in concern. A chill spreads through Izuku, “What ghosts?”

With a paling face, he motions helplessly at the three. The hero makes a show of looking around but Izuku can tell he doesn’t see the shiny glowing beings around them, looking right through the tall one who waves back. Panic starts rising to sit uncomfortably in his chest, it doesn’t help when one of them walks through All Might to snap their ghostly fingers in his face. 

”Hey cabbage patch kid, ask this big lug for his necklace before you go and pass out,” that’s the last thing Izuku hears before he passes out.   
  


* * *

  
When Izuku had finally gained awareness, he found himself dressed in his uniform and sitting on his bed. He felt a cold weight around his neck and he would’ve thought it all a strange dream if it weren’t for the way a man proceeded to walk out from his own body. 

After reassuring his mom that the screams were just psyching himself up for his entrance exam, he looked back at his... guests. His mom hadn’t noticed the three grown men in his room but he wasn’t ready to process that.

The man who walked out of him introduced himself as Tony Stark among a long list of names that he couldn’t pay attention to. He was quickly interrupted by the one in glasses, who smiled kindly at Izuku and called himself Harry Potter. 

The taller guy was looking at his collection of posters and figurines with raised eyebrows, he eventually snorted and told Izuku he was Desmond Miles.

Izuku was still sure he was having some sort of mental break with reality so he just stared. He snapped out of it enough to ask how he got home.

”Well, after you went and didn’t listen to me,” Tony scolds only half-seriously or so Izuku guessed, “I took over for a bit and brought you back.” 

That began a long conversation about what _exactly_ he meant by that. Izuku only stopped his tirade about never doing that again — the nods he was getting seemed like they were humoring him — when he saw the time on his clock. 

He rushed out of his room, uttering a quick goodbye to his mom, and headed for UA. He barely registered the three fusing back into him.   
  


* * *

  
The giggling in his head wasn’t helping Izuku think he was sane. He settles into his seat for the written portion of the exam and tells Tony to shut it — he might have said it out loud gauging from the looks of people around him — so he can focus. 

_Sorry, kid, it’s just that,_ he starts giggling again, _I didn’t realize talking to a girl meant gaping at one like a fish._

The blush rising on his cheeks is slightly lessened when he senses a smack inside his head, _Stop teasing him. I doubt you were any better at his age,_ he can almost see the pout on Tony’s face from Harry’s admonishment. He wonders if there's a psychological evaluation and if it'll factor heavily on his chances of getting in. 

The test is laid on his desk as he feels the three fade further back, he does make Desmond's low murmur, _If you need any tips on how to charm come to me, I’ve got a whole lifetime of more practice than those two._

Izuku flips the test over and starts, desperate for a distraction. He happily ignores the sputtered protests and mentions of _perverted_ _assassins_ before silence reigns in his head again. 

Once he’s finished he walks out to learn about the next portion. Tony congratulates him for not having a single wrong answer, the smile on Izuku’s face is shy as he walks down the hallway.

* * *

Izuku races past yet another destroyed robot — more points that he wasn’t getting — and turns the corner to look for more. 

The three in his head arguing only enhanced his failure. _Just let us help, Izuku,_ Desmond tries to console through the other two's complaints.

Izuku grits his teeth at the sound of an explosion that demolishes the three two-pointers in front of him. He wasn’t going to win this by cheating. He’s going to figure out the quirk without someone taking over.

He barely hears the sighs as the ground shakes around him from the loud steps of the zero-pointer robot. He loses balance as he tries to scurry away when it heads in his direction, falling onto the ground as other examinees raced away.

He takes in the sight of the massive robot that towers the buildings of the destroyed city it was all taken placed in. His shaking only stops as he gaze trails down and narrows on the nice girl he had seen earlier that day. She’s trapped under rubble — before he knows it he’s racing towards her but the distance is too far for him to reach.

_I can help_ , he hears Harry hurriedly say. Yes, yes anything he has to save her. A tight sucking sensation at his naval starts to form, his world tilts around him, twisting along with him and with a loud pop he’s in front of the girl. She glances at him with wide eyes startled from the sudden appearance. He reaches for her and the sensation starts again and they end up in a nearby alley. Izuku holds back the nausea he’s feeling from the disorientation— the girls not so lucky he hears her hurling beside him — as the robot centers on them again having noticed the loud sound of their disappearance.

Harry’s presence fades and Desmond comes forth with a hum. Looking around him, Izuku does a running leap over a wrecked wall. He grasps the upper edges with his hands and hoists himself up, he only stops for a second before he’s jumping again to the opposite building using a destroyed bar that hangs off the side to swing himself to the roof. He keeps his momentum going, his landing morphing into a run as he races across the rooftops nearby to get a better look at the robot.

He climbs up one of the taller building and at the top, the villain robot fills his view. Everything around him greys out. The robot a shining beacon of red amidst it all. Just by its neck, he spots the golden glow of a hatch that connects to its square head. The robot leans over two wreckages around him, trying to look for where the two went. Izuku races off the roof with a leap and lands on the upper area of its arm.

He scrambles up the thing and finally makes it to his mark. The colors shift back to normal once he feels Desmond recede. He only has a second of confusion over what to do now before Tony makes him grab for the necklace on him. He feels the cold sensation of something small and grainy flutter out from his hold, settling on his hand to form a gauntlet far too big for him.

With a chuckle from Tony, he raises the hand towards the hatch, and with the subtlest of manipulations of his fingers, a giant beam shoots out and hits the area dead in its center.

The kickback from the blast causes Izuku to lose his balance as the robot straightens up in a stilted hurry. As he begins falling he sees limbs from the robot start to detach.

The gauntlet scatters from his hand after a low humming and returns to his necklace. The _oh crap_ from Tony only makes the screams from Izuku louder as he falls.

_Tony, it was up to you to fly him out_ , Harry rings loudly in his head.

_It’s been centuries since the suit last had any use. You’re the wizard, do some of your fancy magic,_ the floor is almost within reach and Izuku shuts his eyes as he feels Harry try to take control. A hard smack on his cheek stops his momentum, he gulps and begins to say thanks to Harry before realizing he hadn’t done anything. He opens his eyes to the sight of him floating a few feet off the ground and the concentrated face of the round-cheeked girl from earlier.

It eventually breaks and he lands on the ground with a groan. He flops around and looks at the sky above him as he breathes in deeply to gather himself from the adrenaline. He can’t even think about how he jumped off a roof and climbed up a robot. He leans up a little on his elbows as the sky fills out with the proud faces of the three men who helped him.

“Did you see how easily he was able to climb? That training routine he did would put assassins to shame,” Desmond grins out, hands in his hoodie as he rocks back and forth on his heels.

“Yeah, yeah the kids got the body of a baby Hercules. He obviously has smarts too, I can finally begin tinkering with a new suit,” Tony mutters with eyes distant as he makes calculations.

Harry smiles as he turns back towards the wreckage, “The others are going to be so excited when they wake up.”

Izuku doesn’t know if it’s the exhaustion or those last words but his eyes roll back and his head thumps onto the ground as he faints.

Thus begins the story of the greatest hero to ever live. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s that. I couldn’t get this idea out of my head so now I unleash it onto y’all. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
